Free Falling For All
Chris: Welcome back! As you know the poor, sweet, and scared Eduardo got voted off. Cream is not taking it so well…..she is not taking it well at all. Today I think the campers are going to get a jump out of this one…hehehe. (At breakfast) Izzy: Weeee..swinging on a vine is fun! (Izzy swinging on a vine) Cream: Ok I can get over Eduardo being gone. I hope Mac can forgive me for shooting him with a squirt gun that big. Izzy: Cream look out! (Izzy runs into Cream) Oh my gosh are you ok? Cream? Cream? Speak to me girl! Panini: She's out good! Izzy: What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Panini: Here cover her eyes with these. I will be a lot easier. (Panini hands Izzy sunglasses) Izzy: These are perfect. Thanks Panini. Bloo: Hey Cream high five! Why aren't you high fiving? Izzy: She is not in the mood for high fiving. She is in a cranky mood. Bloo: Is it the Eduardo gone mood? Izzy: Yeah, yeah, yeah it is the Eduardo gone mood. Please understand. Chris: Everyone meet me at the beach in ten! (on the loud speaker) (At beach) Chris: Welcome everyone to the first annual sky diving challenge! Leshawna: Freaky host guy say what? Chris: You heard me Leshawna! Now I need you all to sign these papers saying I'm not responsible for any bumps, bruises, cuts, or broken bones. Mandy: This is what I have to say about your papers! (Rips all papers into small pieces) Chris: I almost forgot about the guest stars. This is Ray Ray, Juniper's little brother. Ray Ray: This is awesome! Chris : This is Jen. Jen: Hey what's up? I am not signing those papers. Chris: As some of you know this is Noah. Noah: I so did not sign up for this. Chris: Now here is some protective gear and there is the target over there. Izzy: Here Cream I'll help you with your gear. Chris: First up….well what do ya know it's Sonic. Sonic: Oh boy! (Up in the plane) Sonic: This isn't safe at all! Chris: Don't worry if you're scared to jump I'll push you. Sonic: You'll do what? Chris: Ok pushing it is! (Chris pushes Sonic) Sonic: AAAHHHHHHH! (Sonic lands on ground) Starfire: Ooohh that's gotta hurt. Chris: Next up are…..Dexter, Numbah One, Bloo, and Mac. Dexter: This is not logical! Chris: Oh it is so logical. Bloo: Ooohh I'll go first. No pushing. Pushing has no fun in it. (Bloo jumps…then Mac…then Numbah One) Chris: Ok next up is Izzy and Raven. Raven: Oh joy! Izzy: Haha don't worry this will be fun. I have done it before. Raven: If you touch me again I'll blast you in the next dimension. (Everyone jumps off plane except Cream) Chris: Cream you're the last one up. Izzy: Here I'll help you up. Chris: By the way Jen, Noah, and Ray Ray will be jumping with you. Noah: I'll do no such thing. Jen and Ray Ray: Awesome. Chris: And you three will have parachutes. Izzy: I'll help you out Cream. No, don't worry Cream, I'm doing it to be helpful. Noah: I'm still not doing it. Mandy: You're gonna do it, or you're gonna be punched in the face. Noah: I heard worse. Ray Ray: Hey, rabbit girl, you haven't said a thing the whole challenge. Come on, this is gonna be awesome. Jen: She's just shocked she'll jump or be pushed off the plane. Chris: Fine, then if you really are shocked Cream, I'll push you. Izzy: Okay, the only reason why Cream didn't say a word is, is, I, eh, um, cho, I accidently swung on a vine like an idiot and slammed into her and put her into a coma. And Panini gave me glasses and was the only one who was nice to me today, and I'm really sorry. Hehe, oh. You don't believe me, do you? Either that or you're gonna push her anyway. Mac: We're not gonna vote her off, but possibly you Izzy. Izzy: E-SCOPE! Chris: Off the plane you go Cream. (Cream gets pushed off) Izzy: CHRISSSS! What did you do that for? Chris: Because she didn't move an inch. Leshawna: If you knew, the girl was in a coma. Chris: She was? Inuyasha: Do I have to rescue her? Kagome: Inuyasha, sit. (Inuyasha gets slammed on the ground again) Gwen: She's gonna hit the ground. (Cream hits target right on the spot) Cream: What? What happened to me? Why am I wearing sunglasses? Why am I on a target? Why does my butt hurt? Chris: You won the challenge my friend. Well, you were apparently in a coma. Cream: E-Scope, I knew you did it. I knew you wouldn't do it on purpose. Look guys, last week, she swung on a vine and accidently hit Mac on the side of the head. (Flashback Izzy: Here I come. (swings on vine and accidently lands on Mac) Mac: Ow.) Mac: That hurt. Chris: Now everyone, go to the except Cream, Leshawna, and Starfire. (BONFIRE) Chris: As you guys know, there are sixteen cookies. Good luck trying to retrieve one. Dexter: Where's Leshawna and Starfire? Chris: If you listened, they got invinsibility, hello? Bloo: Unfair. Chris: Cookies go to…. Blossom, Trent, Iz, um, E-Scope, Dexter, Numbuh Five, Jack, Raven, Numbuh One, Buttercup, Panini, Mandy, Bubbles, Katie, Mac, Coco, Jinx. It's all down to Sonic and Gwen. Two competitors that hope they don't get boot. How surprising. The question is, will Sonic's bad luck pay off, or will Gwen survive another elimination thanks to her skills? Trent: I have faith in you Gwen. Gwen: Thanks. (gets nervous) Sonic: I don't have bad luck. CC: Sonic: All that stuff ever since I got the rose was just a coincidence. Ugh, man. Amy, if you're watching this, I finally now realize that I love you deep inside. Nothing shall tear my love for you apart. I don't need this rose. (crushes rose) CC: Gwen: It was nice for Trent to cheer me up. Let's just hope he didn't say it too soon. He's really down to earth. Chris: The final cookie goes to….. Gwen. Sonic: Eh, can't win em all. Don't worry, uh oh, I might see Amy again. I just hope she forgives me. Jinx: Before she left, I told her about the bad luck rose that I tried to tell you about since day one. She believes me. Gwen: Sorry you had to get kicked off Sonic. Sonic: No sweat. (shakes Gwen's hand) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction